Une simple journée (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Thomas et Richard se retrouvent enfin, un an après la visite royale à Downton Abbey.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Mana** nous a demandé un Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis avec du fluff! **Marina Ka-Fai,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Disclaimer : Downton Abbey est l'oeuvre de Julian Fellowes.

Résumé : Thomas et Richard se retrouvent enfin, un an après la visite royale à Downton Abbey.

Avertissement: Couple gay. Homophobes s'abstenir! On a plein d'autres fanfics hétéros qui vous plairont sans doute!

* * *

**Une simple journée**

\- Il y a du courrier pour vous, Monsieur Barrow !

Thomas remercia le domestique avant d'observer la lettre. Il remarqua le timbre et le cachet de la poste. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle venait de Londres. Il la retourna fébrilement et découvrit une écriture fine mais affirmée. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, ses mains tremblantes d'anticipation.

_Mon bien cher Thomas,_

_Leurs Majestés m'ont octroyé quelques jours de repos et j'ai décidé de les mettre à profit pour me rendre à York, afin de saluer mes parents. J'aimerais faire un crochet par Downton. Je ne peux supporter l'idée d'être proche de vous sans tenter de saisir l'occasion de vous revoir enfin. Et cette fois-ci, je le jure, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous éviter des ennuis. Je séjournerai au Grantham Arms, j'y serai vendredi de la semaine prochaine. Vous revoir, même pour boire une simple bière au pub local, serait pour moi la meilleure partie de mes vacances ! _

_Votre ami qui pense bien à vous._

_Richard._

Un grand sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Depuis, tant de choses s'étaient passées à Downton Abbey et pour les Crawley !

Déjà, Daisy s'était mariée ! Andrew, le fiancée de la jeune femme, lui avait fait le grand honneur d'être son témoin. A l'heure où il lisait ces lignes, la jeune cuisinière venait de leur annoncer sa grossesse.

Baxter et Molesley s'étaient mariés il y avait à peine un mois.

Lady Edith avait mis au monde non pas un mais deux enfants : Eugene et Elizabeth.

Lady Mary était de nouveau enceinte mais la grossesse la fatiguait beaucoup, ce qui inquiétait le petit George.

Lady Violet vivait toujours mais on la sentait moins énergique ces jours-ci.

Tom Branson venait d'annoncer ses fiançailles à Miss Lucy Smith et comme il était hors de question pour Lord Robert et Lady Cora que leur ancien gendre et leur petite-fille vivent ailleurs qu'à Downton Abbey, il avait été convenu que la jeune mariée vivrait avec eux. A dire vrai, il la soupçonnait d'avoir conquis le cœur des maîtres de maison et il les comprenait. C'était une jeune femme simple, douce, sincère et qui avait un réel attachement à Miss Sybbie.

La seule ombre sur le tableau de cette année avait été l'annonce de la mort de Sarah O'Brien des suites d'une courte mais pénible maladie. Lady Grantham avait beaucoup pleuré son ancienne femme de chambre malgré la peine qu'elle lui avait causé en partant comme une voleuse dans la nuit. A dire vrai, Thomas n'avait pas su verser de larmes pour elle. Cependant, avec l'autorisation des Crawley, il avait posé congé pour se rendre à ses funérailles.

\- Vous nous représenterez, Thomas. Lui avait dit Cora

Là, il avait brièvement revu Alfred, le neveu de la défunte. Le jeune homme s'épanouissait dans sa carrière de chef. A ses côtés, une jeune femme dont le ventre rond ne trompait personne sur les liens les unissant.

\- Si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Sarah. Lui avait annoncé le futur père

Oh oui, tant d'événements en une année seulement ! Et Richard lui manquait cruellement. Il ne se passait pas un soir sans qu'il n'observe le pendentif qu'il lui avait laissé avant de repartir pour la capitale. Et alors qu'il se rappelait le bijou, il réalisa que son âme sœur n'avait pas d'objet de lui pour l'aider à se souvenir de ses sentiments pour lui. Il allait devoir y remédier.

* * *

\- Eh bien Barrow ! Vous avez là un sourire éclatant ! S'exclama Mary alors qu'il apportait les nouvelles du jour à la famille Crawley

\- Avez-vous eu de bonnes nouvelles ? Reprit Cora avec un sourire gentil

\- De très bonnes nouvelles, Madame. Acquiesça-t-il

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Oh, je me montre peut-être trop curieuse, je vous demande pardon !

\- Je vous en prie, Madame, il n'y a pas de mal. J'ai reçu une lettre de Monsieur Ellis.

\- L'habilleur du roi ? S'étonna Robert

\- Monsieur Ellis et moi sommes devenus bon amis durant la visite royale, Monsieur. Expliqua Thomas.

\- Et que vous dit-il, ce Monsieur Ellis ? Questionna Mary

\- Il a obtenu quelques jours de repos de la part de Sa Majesté et pendant sa visite à York, il envisage de passer une journée à Downton. Il va réserver une chambre au Grantham Arms.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Lança Robert. Ecrivez-lui, Barrow. Nous serions ravis de l'héberger pour une nuit, si vous avez de la place dans les chambres en bas.

\- Nous en avons, Monsieur.

\- Alors, c'est réglé.

\- Je ne sais comment vous exprimer ma reconnaissance, Monsieur.

\- Monsieur Ellis est votre ami, Barrow. Et c'est un domestique de Leurs Majestés. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Le soir même, Thomas prenait la plume et répondait à son amour.

_Mon cher Richard,_

_Votre lettre m'a comblée de joie et ma bonne humeur a été visible de tous ! J'ai l'impression que le Ciel répond enfin à ma prière. Il faut dire que j'embête notre Seigneur avec la même depuis un an déjà, je crains de n'avoir obtenu cette faveur qu'à l'usure ! Monsieur le Comte refuse que vous dormiez à l'auberge. Au nom de votre travail et de « l'amitié » qui nous lie, il me charge de vous dire que vous serez hébergé parmi les domestiques de Downton. Une telle aubaine me paraît bien trop belle, j'ai peur de rêver et de me réveiller en réalisant que tout ceci n'était qu'un produit de mon imagination. J'ai hâte de vous revoir enfin !_

_Thomas_

* * *

Thomas n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Deux jours avant l'arrivée de Richard à Downton, il avait été appelé par Lady Mary, laquelle lui annonça que son père lui octroyait un jour de repos, le vendredi, afin qu'il puisse tenir compagnie à Monsieur Ellis et lui faire visiter à son aise. Il ignorait ce qui les avait poussé à faire cela mais il remerciait le Ciel. Revoir Richard au bout d'un an, même en coup de vent, tenait déjà du miracle alors que les Crawley lui offrent la journée ! Et pourtant, il se tenait là, à la gare, à attendre l'homme qu'il aimait, son cœur battant si fort qu'il n'entendait plus les sifflements du train et les bruits autour de lui. Soudain, une ombre commença à poindre à travers la fumée. Elle avançait doucement et peu à peu, il reconnut les traits de Richard qui lui souriait. S'avançant toujours vers lui, il l'enlaça. Aux yeux de tous, c'était une embrassade virile de deux amis se retrouvant après une longue absence. Thomas percevait pourtant, à travers la chaleur de ses bras, toute son affection.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, Thomas.

\- Vous aussi, Richard.

Le duo se rendit à Downton Abbey. Le temps de déposer les bagages et Richard montait payer ses hommages aux Crawley.

\- Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant.

\- Vous travaillez pour Leurs Majestés. Dit simplement Robert.

\- Et vous êtes un ami de Barrow. Ajouta Cora. Il était impensable de ne pas vous recevoir, Monsieur Ellis. Nous espérons que Barrow vous fera découvrir les joies du village.

\- J'en suis certain, Madame.

Alors qu'ils partaient à travers le parc, certains que personne ne les regardait, ils continuèrent un bout de leur promenade main dans la main.

* * *

Intérieurement, Thomas pesta contre lui. Richard aimant les voitures, il l'avait emmené contempler la devanture de Talbot&Branson Motors. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Tom puisse y être, en compagnie de sa fiancée. Comme l'irlandais alternait entre le magasin et Downton Abbey, il avait imaginé simplement croiser Henry Talbot. Et là, Richard se retrouvait en pleine conversation avec Tom et la future Mrs Branson. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, Lucy s'était proposée de s'occuper de l'administratif, ce qui les soulagerait grandement et leur permettrait de se focaliser plus sur les voitures en elles-mêmes.

\- Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Pensa-t-il

La discussion prit fin et ils prirent congé du jeune couple.

\- En voilà une mine. Seriez-vous jaloux ? Le taquina Richard

\- Un peu. Admit Thomas

Le londonien lui sourit gentiment.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre. J'aime simplement les voitures et le bavardage.

\- Et moi ?

\- Vous êtes au-dessus de tout.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au pub et commandèrent deux bières. Richard insista pour payer. Le soir arriva vite et les deux hommes passèrent la soirée dans la chambre de Thomas.

\- Que pensez-vous de Downton ? Demanda le majordome alors qu'il lui donnait une tasse de thé

\- C'est vraiment un charmant village. C'est petit, chaleureux, tout le monde se connaît, c'est presque une grande famille. Londres, c'est plein d'opportunités mais c'est froid, impersonnel, on se fond dans la masse. J'arrive ici, le Comte m'accueille parce que je suis votre ami. Son gendre m'aborde parce qu'on s'est entrevus il y a un an. Impensable à Londres. Il faut être vraiment bons amis pour se le permettre. Ah, si je le pouvais, je m'installerais ici. Mais j'aime mon travail. Je ne me vois pas le quitter pour l'instant, surtout sans savoir quoi faire derrière.

\- Je vous comprends. Avoua Thomas. Quand on envisageait de me laisser partir, ce qui me blessait le plus et me ralentissait dans mes démarches, c'était que j'étais enraciné à Downton Abbey. J'aime cet endroit et j'ose dire que j'aime sa famille.

\- Si je vivais ici, se voir serait plus facile.

\- Cela serait la même chose si je venais à Londres.

\- Et vous priver de votre métier ? Jamais !

\- La réciproque est vraie.

Il eut un léger sourire.

\- La vie est parfois bien étrange. Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? En attendant, il faut profiter du meilleur.

Au moment de partir rejoindre sa chambre, Richard se retourna et embrassa Thomas.

\- J'en mourrais d'envie depuis mon arrivée. Confessa-t-il

* * *

Thomas sentait son cœur se serrer alors qu'il attendait sur le quai de la gare, Richard à ses côtés. Cette journée était passée bien trop vite ! Il avait envie de tout laisser tomber, de le suivre mais il savait que c'était une folie qu'il payerait bien cher.

\- Nous nous reverrons vite. Vous avez toujours mon pendentif. Le consola son amant

Souriant tristement, Thomas sortit de sa poche un petit paquet.

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir sans un cadeau.

L'homme l'ouvrit et découvrit une superbe montre à gousset. Il n'ignorait pas l'amour de Thomas pour les horloges. C'était un clin d'oeil bien trouvé. Et il pourrait la porter tous les jours contre lui. C'était comme si un peu de lui le suivait à la capitale.

\- Ouvrez-la.

Il obéit et découvrit une inscription à l'intérieur. Gravée en français, elle disait :

_Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. _

Leur mantra en somme.

Et alors qu'il montait, il lui adressa un dernier sourire.

Ce n'était qu'un au revoir, il en avait tous les deux la certitude.

**FIN**


End file.
